Lucius
by AkumaEnjeruMK
Summary: Raven was always secretive, quiet and mysterious. But what would her friends think if they found out about her "relationship" between her and the son of Satan? Click or tap here to find out. You know you want to. Come on, don't try to tell me you're not interested. Stop lying to yourself and click me already. Click me! Come on, I'm running out of characters to type this summary wi
1. Chapter 1

Lucius Ch 1

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim any and all claims that I own the Teen Titans or Lucius. I also herby disclaim any and all claims of association or affiliation between either myself or this story and either the Teen Titans or Lucius.

Author's Note: I deleted my old story because I couldn't go onto the site for a long time, and felt like I would've lost the readers from being inactive for so long. But no worries, I won't do that for this one! Constructive criticism, advice and other purposeful reviews are very appreciated. Not that I don't also appreciate follows and the other similar features but purposeful reviews are definitely prioritized in my opinion. Enjoy the show. *cough* Story, sorry.

Two sets of footsteps pounded on top of the rooftops. A streak of lightning flashed in the dark, rainy sky, brightening the facial features of the Boy Wonder. Robin, the first to locate the teenage villain, was alone in the pursuit of the tall, lean figure who seemed to be dressed in all black.

Coming across the edge of the roof, the assailant leapt off, rolling easily onto the next rooftop. Determined not to let him escape, Robin echoed the act. However, his target turned around and glared at the helpless airborne pursuer with glowing purple eyes for a brief moment before quickly lashing his right foot into Robin's stomach, interrupting the transition.

Taken by surprise, Robin fumbled for his grappling hook while he fell. He was just barely able to save himself from the bone-shattering fall with the aforementioned tool. Its hook clanged onto a loose brick on an old apartment building's wall. Robin's momentum kept him going, however, and he could do nothing except brace himself for his inevitable collision with the worn brick wall.

A flash of green whipped past Robin's face. Cawing, Beast Boy flapped his bird wings and flew up the wall, scratching the unsuspecting villain in the face with his claws. Using the grappling hook as a rope, Robin quickly climbed his way back up to the roof to join Beast Boy. A loud mechanical clang broke the night silence as Starfire dropped Cyborg onto the roof and landed next to him. Beast Boy also landed on the roof and morphed back into his human form.

"Ah, quite the freak show we've got here," mused the villain, with a calm, smooth voice. He brushed the dirt off of his black tuxedo shirt, which was being worn over a white dress shirt, and fixed his black fedora and tie. "Spandex Boy, Snot Kid, Tin Can and Foreigner. It seems incomplete, though..." As a black dome formed on the center of the roof, he continued, "There she is. The daughter of Trigon." The villain smirked smugly. "What kind of freak show would it be without her?"

When Raven realized her surroundings, she narrowed her eyes and glared at the criminal. "You."

"Me?" He asked mockingly.

"What are you doing here, Lucius?"

"You know him?" Robin asked. Ignoring the leader, the unusually pale criminal who was apparently Lucius answered with the same smug smile,

"Just to see you, babe."

"Go back to hell," spat Raven, "and this time, rot there, so you can't come back."

"Are you going to make me?" Asked Lucius. "You never could have and you never will be able to. I dare you to try."

"Azarath Metri—"

"—Mobajsa Pioah!" Interrupted Lucius, sending a bolt of shadows towards Raven. Robin stepped in front of Raven and swung his staff at the bolt, but it passed straight through it, completely bypassing the staff and hitting into her. On contact, the bolt dispersed into shards of shadows that completely surrounded the enchantress, leaving her unable to move or speak.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted and charged. Lucius calmly stepped forward and grabbed Robin's head in one swift movement. Lucius's thumb and pinkie were on Robin's temples, and the other three fingers were on his forehead. The Boy Wonder's mask became pitch black, and when Lucius let go, the leader dropped to the floor, seemingly lifeless.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed angrily. Firing starbolts left and right, she flew towards Lucius to distract him while Cyborg pulled their leader away from the villain to check his vitals and injuries. However, Cyborg unwittingly placed his hand on Robin's neck to check for a pulse, transmitting the spell to Cyborg as well. The blue lights on the cyborg's body slowly dimmed out of existence, and he too fell unconscious. Beast Boy morphed into a bull and followed Starfire to act as defensive support.

Even as the starbolts came flying at Lucius, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Why do mortals always try to fight me?" He wondered out loud as the starbolts were thrown off course, only just enough to miss him, by an unseen force. Just as Starfire got close enough to throw a powerful alien punch at him, Lucius' body melted into its own shadow. In that moment before she crashed into the floor, Starfire's mind was flooded with distorted, mangled faces and bloodcurdling screams of agony. These were terrifying enough to disable the emotions needed for her powers to work.

Hadn't Beast Boy dug his "heels," so to speak, into the ground as hard as he could, he'd have sent both him and Starfire tumbling off the roof. "Don't you miss your parents, Garfield?" Lucius asked as his body reformed inches from the changeling's face. "I can let you see them again." The dark sorcerer smirked. "I'd call them nice people, but then they wouldn't be in Hell, would they?"

Snarling, the green bull lunged forward and bashed his skull into the villain's face, satisfied with the sound of bones fracturing. Lucius stumbled backwards and yelped, holding tightly on his nose, though it wasn't the only thing that was broken. The sound of shattering crystals could be heard behind Beast Boy, followed by a thump. Lucius's paralysis spell was also broken, throwing Raven to the ground and knocking the wind out of her. She wasted no time, though.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven got up onto her knees and shook the dazedness out of her head. When she finally looked up, Raven saw a black shadow dome capturing Lucius, and Beast Boy close to it in his normal form. He didn't look normal, however. His hands were clenched in fists and his shoulders were rising and falling unusually quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that last part," Beast Boy stated with an odd calm in his voice. "Mind repeating it again?" Lucius smirked smugly.

"I believe I said that I would've called your parents good people out of courtesy if they weren't in Hell," Lucius repeated. "I've heard quite the stories from them. How you could've saved them but selfishly flew away, leaving them to drown."

"Ignore him, Beast Boy," Raven advised quickly, walking over, her eyes and hand trained on the dome. "He's trying to use you to help him escape." A booming laugh erupted from the criminal.

"Do you seriously think I need HIS help, Raven?" asked Lucius. "Do you think of yourself as that powerful? Seems a bit conceited, don't you agree? Yamghen Amsuwa!" The dome shattered and fell to the ground in pieces as if it were glass, similarly to when Lucius's paralytical spell had been broken. Beast Boy shielded his face from the shards only to realize they were only shadows. "You know, this is all just a big... misunderstanding."

"How?" Beast Boy asked, backing away from the villain cautiously.

"I'm only here to collect what's due to me. I wouldn't have attacked any of you if you hadn't attacked me first."

"But you did attack first, although you didn't attack us," Raven corrected. "It was reported that you... set fire to an orphanage."

"As I said," Lucius insisted, "I only collected what was due to me. One of the employees in the orphanage made a pact with me and sold those children's souls to me in return for the revival of their daughter, who'd died in a car crash the day before."

"Dude... you're making pacts and collecting souls?" Beast Boy asked. "Who are you?" Their opponent laughed.

"Haven't you figured it out by now?" Lucius sounded ridiculed. "I'm Lucius, of course! Lucius, son of who you'd call Satan!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim any and all claims that I own the Teen Titans or Lucius. I also herby disclaim any and all claims of association or affiliation between either myself or this story and either the Teen Titans or Lucius.

Sorry it took so long to make this chapter. I was extremely busy during the past few weeks. Also, a note: when I put a line over a letter, it means the person speaking is stressing it longer than it usually is. It just makes the word look cleaner. E.g. "Dūde" looks better than "Duuuuuuude"

"Dūde," Beast Boy whined, stressing the 'u' for too long. "Why didn't you tell us he was the freaking son of Satan?" Raven sighed.

"First of all, don't call me dude," responded the enchantress. "Secondly, I didn't tell you because there's no reason to tell you. He's no different than the rest of the villains we've fought. As highly as he thinks of himself, he's not that much stronger than us."

"Oh, I'm not?" asked Lucius. "Want me to prove to you otherwise?"

"Nothing you can do will prove otherwise," answered Raven. "The fact that Beast Boy was able to hurt you shows just how vincible you really are."

"Actually, I think we're out of our league here, Raven. Maybe we should just take the loss and call it a day," Beast Boy suggested, sounding defeated. "Let's—" The demon chuckled.

"Oh, but you can't 'just go home,' " finished Lucius. "You haven't paid me what's due to me, Raven." The mentioned sorceress raised an eyebrow.

"What're you talking about?" She asked. Lucius shook his head and clicked his tongue with disapproval.

"Oh, Raven. You can't possibly expect to get away with acting dumb, can you? You still owe me from our pact, remember? You know what I'm talking about. On the day that was supposed to be the end of the world, when you were in that meaningless room that was supposed to protect you, when you finally gave up and turned to me of all people for help. I helped you, now you owe me. Think of me as a bill collector."

"Bill collector?" Raven repeated, obviously irritated, "More like a salesperson, considering you're an overly persistent pain in the a—" She was interrupted by Beast Boy's laughter.

"Dude!" The changeling managed to say between laughs. "Good one!" An aggressive shout echoed throughout the night, overpowering the thunder. A blink later, Beast Boy was thrown off of his feet onto the ground. Lucius's knee was inches from the shapeshifter's throat and the demon's hand, which was burning intensely with fire, was directly in front of Beast Boy's dilated eyes. The demon's victim tried to morph into an animal, something, anything, but to his horror found he could not.

"You think it's funny!?" Lucius screamed with sudden anger, his purple eyes flashing. "You think everything's a joke, don't you!? I'll burn your flesh for eternity yet I'll never let you die! You'll rot and suffer until the end of time! How's that for a joke? Still think it's funny!?"

"I-I-I..." Stuttered the changeling.

"Speak, you pathetic mockery of life!"

"Lucius, stop..!" Raven pleaded quickly, knowing what would happen if nothing was done. "What do you want, for the pact?" Lucius snarled.

"How about one good reason why I shouldn't torture this incompetent moron!?" Growled the villain.

"Here's one!" A blue metallic fist appeared in front of Lucius's face, powerfully knocking him to the ground. "Booyah!"

"No, Cyborg!" Raven cried out as Lucius stood back up with a snarl. But it was too late — the supposedly fallen Titans' plan was already in motion.

"Here's two more!" Two explosive disc flew towards Lucius, crossed paths in an infinity shape and landed on the demon's two feet. A moment later they simultaneously exploded, knocking the villain back, away from Beast Boy.

"And one more!" Starfire launched a Kamehameha styled starbolt towards Lucius, blasting him off the rooftop. After a long moment of silence, aside from the raging thunderstorm, the dazed Beast Boy sat up, holding onto the back of his head.

"Sō... is it ov—?" the changeling started, bringing his red hand in front of his face. He interrupted himself with a frightened and rather high-pitched shriek. "Dude, I cracked my skull open! I'm bleeding! I'm dying!" Cyborg's human eye widened and he was the first to hurry over to the fatally injured Titan. "Before I die, I want you guys to know that I l—"

"Yo, man, calm down," the cyborg interrupted with a chuckle.

"Calm down!?" Beast Boy repeated frantically. "How can I calm down when I'm minutes, possibly seconds, from dying!? I've gotta confess my—"

"You're not bleeding, grass stain," insisted Cyborg. "It's just rubble from a red brick on your hands, not blood."

"Huh?" Beast Boy took a closer look at his hands and laughed nervously. "Heheh... Um... My bad?" He slowly stood and dusted himself off. Robin sighed and Raven rolled her eyes.

"We are victorious?" Starfire asked.

"Not yet, Starfire," Robin answered, looking in the direction they'd knocked Lucius. "Or, at least, not completely. There's still a very dangerous and violent criminal on the loose... But I doubt we'll be hearing from him again in a while. For now, we have to prepare for next time." Beast Boy moaned, sounding tortured.

"Dūde... This doesn't mean longer, more intense trainings, does it?" Whined the changeling.

"Unfortunately, it does," Robin answered, confirming Beast Boy's fears. The shapeshifter looked downwards, his ears drooping.

"I thought so..."

~~••~~••~~••~~••~~••~~

"Alright, Beast Boy. All you have to do is try to dodge me, without shapeshifting," Robin instructed, stressing the last two words.

"Dude, dodge _you_?" Beast Boy echoed, looking around the training room frantically. "Can't I do this with Cyborg or even Starfire? They're easier!"

"Exactly," agreed Robin, "which is why it's better for you this way." The changeling groaned.

"Can I at least try to deflect or parry or block you?"

"Sure, but to be honest with you, I don't think you want to," Robin answered with an ever so slight smirk. "To be fair, I'll only use my fists."

"That's still unfair..." his training partner muttered.

"Alright, ready...?" Robin took the silence as a yes. "Go!" The masked leader threw a punch with his right fist towards Beast Boy's face, expecting him to move to the right so he couldn't follow through with his left fist. However, he forgot it was Beast Boy he was dealing with. The changeling dodged to Robin's left, allowing Robin a quick uppercut towards his gut. Beast Boy jumped backwards.

Robin stepped forward and swept his right leg behind Beast Boy's knees, tripping him and causing him to yelp, lose his balance and fall onto his back. "Good try," the victor stated, offering the green Titan a hand to pull him up.

"Yeah, nice four second long try," Cyborg teased as Beast Boy was pulled back up.

"I'd like to see you do better, tin man," retorted the shapeshifter.

"Fine!" Accepted the cyborg. "Step aside." Cyborg gave Beast Boy a little push with one hand, strong enough to effectively move him without hurting him. He then turned to Robin, cracking his knuckles and neck. "Let's go, little man." Robin smirked.

"You asked for it, tin for brains." Robin stepped forward and lashed a kick towards Cyborg's gut. In response, Cyborg grabbed his leg and threw it forward, flipping Robin midair. The child acrobat held himself up with a handstand and kicked again, this time aiming for Cyborg's face. The cyborg quickly took two steps back. Robin flipped forward, landing in front of Cyborg on his feet.

Robin punched Cyborg's right abdomen (which was on Robin's left) with his right fist. Cyborg used his right hand (on Robin's left) to grab the One Man Army's relatively small fist in his larger palm. Cyborg yawned, covering his mouth with his free hand. They were engaged in a one-handed test of strength.

"You'll never overpower me, lil' man," Cyborg taunted, smirking smugly. Robin returned the smirk.

"I don't have to." Robin pulled his right arm to the floor using Cyborg's momentum, also pulling Cyborg's arm down. Robin then placed his left hand on Cyborg's right arm and jumped, using his left hand to hold him up while Robin brought his feet around Cyborg's neck and threw the victim onto his shoulder.

"Whoa!" The cyborg lost his grip and fell hard onto his shoulder. This caused Robin to fall with him, but unlike Cyborg, Robin landed on his hands and feet.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy exclaimed, darting over to Robin. "That. Was. AWESOME! You totally kicked Cyborg's sorry ass!"

"You sound surprised..." Robin replied, dusting himself off. "You shouldn't be." His mouth quirked up in a lopsided smile.

"It doesn't matter!" Cyborg exclaimed defensively. He pointed at Beast Boy, his finger centimeters from and between the changeling's eyes, and continued, "Fact—"

"Dude!" Beast Boy interrupted, smacking Cyborg's hand away. "You just made my eyes cross, sō bad!" His grin fleeted away.

"Don't try to change the subject with me!" Beast Boy's face hardened.

"No, I'm serious, my eyes hurt!"

"You bet they do!" Cyborg agreed, still smirking teasingly. "They hurt from seeing me last longer against Robin than you!" The now scowling shapeshifter banged his fist against the wall, emitting a loud metallic sound.

"When I tell you my eyes hurt," Beast Boy growled, glaring at Cyborg, "they _fucking_ HURT!" He began to storm out of the room. As he passed by Raven, he felt her eyes on him and looked at her. "What? Have something to say, as usual?" Beast Boy asked rather harshly.

"Why are you stressing yourself over something so silly?" Raven replied genuinely, although he didn't perceive it that way. Beast Boy snorted.

"Be careful not to slip on all that sarcasm you're spilling on the floor." With that, he left the training room. Raven, Starfire and Robin stared at Cyborg.

"What?" The cyborg asked. "Why's everyone lookin' at me like that?"

"He seemed pissed at _you_, Cyborg. What'd you do to him?" Inquired Robin. "I must've missed it." Cyborg shrugged.

"All I did was point at him and tease him a lil' bit. I didn't mean to piss him off. I don't see why that's such a big deal. And besides, we always play around like that and he never got annoyed by it."

"He was complaining you crossed his eyes and that his eyes hurt. Maybe you pointed too close," suggested Raven.

"Maybe..." Cyborg agreed, uncertainty in his voice, "but I don't know. I'll go see if he's okay." He exited the room and heard a deep grumbling down the hallway. "Uh... BB?" Cyborg called, but there was no answer and the grumbling continued. He hurried down the hall and turned to the direction the voice was coming from.

"...freaking Cyborg, so worked up in his own glory that he completely ignored me." Cyborg heard Beast Boy's commentary coming from inside his room. There was something vaguely familiar about the shapeshifter's voice that Cyborg couldn't quite put his finger on. He knocked on Beast Boy's door, but the green Titan ignored him again, as if he weren't there. "He acts like I'm just a thing to outperform, a tool to use prove his worth to the others. They all do. Well, I'll show him!" As Beast Boy vented, his voice grew louder, darker and more aggressive. Cyborg's human eye widened as he finally recognized who the changeling sounded like. Beast Boy's voice sounded as if it were fused with the voice of Lucius. "I'll show them ALL!" A flash of purple emitted through the bottom of the door and Cyborg was flung like a rag doll into the wall behind him, denting it. He collapsed onto the floor.

There was a loud metal crash and the floor shook. Cyborg looked up and saw the door next to him and Beast Boy's leg outstretched through the doorframe. Cyborg doubted the shapeshifter had kicked the door into the wall without morphing but could think of no other explanation. Beast Boy's eyes were purple and his eyeballs were pure black. He almost looked demonic.

"Speak of the devil," Beast Boy exclaimed when he saw Cyborg, "or should I say, speak of the devil's son." His voice had been replaced completely by Lucius's. Cyborg tried to get up, but he suddenly felt weak — too weak to move any of his robotic limbs. All he could do was watch as Beast Boy — or Lucius, Cyborg reminded himself — approached him. He couldn't even scream for help. "Say goodnight." Beast Boy's right foot left the ground and backed away from Cyborg's face. Then, it grew larger and larger...

And everything went black.


End file.
